Green Belt Movement
Die gegründet. Die Bewegung konzentrierte sich in den ersten Jahrzehnten ihres Bestehens auf Baumpflanzungsaktionen, um der Entwaldung und somit auch der Bodenerosion in Kenia entgegenzuwirken und die Verfügbarkeit der Hauptenergiequelle zum Kochen sicherzustellen. Daneben stehen die Entwicklung eines umweltbewussten Umgangs mit der Natur insbesondere der weiblichen Landbevölkerung im Mittelpunkt der Aktivitäten. Seit 1977 wurden von der GBM über 30 Millionen Bäume gepflanzt und über 30.000 Frauen in Forstwirtschaft, Imkerei, Nahrungsmittelverarbeitung und anderen Möglichkeiten der Einkommenssicherung ausgebildet. Maathai etablierte in der Bewegung auch den Einsatz für die Stärkung der Frauen in der Gesellschaft, Ökotourismus und wirtschaftliche Entwicklung. Für ihre Arbeit in der Grüngürtel-Bewegung wurde sie 2004 mit dem Friedensnobelpreis ausgezeichnet. Geschichte Vor der Gründung des Green Belt Movements In den 1920er Jahren gründete der britische Forstwissenschaftler , eine Firma, deren Tätigkeitsschwerpunkte die Säuberung und Entrümpelung von Lang'ata und das Pflanzen von Bäumen waren. Dem Unternehmen, das seinen Sitz in Maathais Wohnhaus hatte, war kein großer Erfolg beschieden. 1976 starben während einer Dürre, in der die Stadt Nairobi die Bewässerung von Blumen und Bäumen verboten hatte, alle Setzlinge in der Baumschule ab. Gründung der Bewegung und erste Aktionen 1977 hielt Maathai einen Vortrag über ihr Anliegen beim Nationalen Frauenrat Kenias. Wenige Monate später wurde Maathai Mitglied der Umweltkommission des Frauenrates und schlug bei einer Sitzung eine Kampagne zur Aufforstung vor. Nach anfänglichem Zögern entschied man sich für das Projekt, das man ''Save the Land - zu begegnen. Die erste Pflanzzeremonie fand im Juni 1977, am Weltumwelttag, in Nairobi statt. Die Teilnehmerinnen liefen zunächst vom Kenyatta International Conference Centre zum außerhalb der Stadt gelegenen Kamukunji-Park, und pflanzten dort sieben Bäume. Im September folgte anlässlich der United-Nations-Wüstenkonferenz, unter Mitwirkung von Richard St. Barbe Baker, die nächste Baumpflanzaktion in Naivasha. Die Kampagne erregte großes Medieninteresse und wurde schnell ausgeweitet, so dass der Frauenrat die Nachfrage nach Baumsetzlingen bald nicht mehr befriedigen konnte. Ziel war es, 15 Millionen Bäume zu pflanzen, was der damaligen Bevölkerungszahl Kenias entsprach. Das Motto lautete dementsprechend „Ein Baum pro Person“. Nachdem es für den Frauenrat immer schwieriger wurde, die Baumsetzlinge in der nachgefragten Anzahl selbst zu ziehen, und die Beschaffung über staatliche Baumschulen kompliziert und teuer war, begann man, Frauengruppen zur Gründung eigener Baumschulen zu motivieren. ''Save the Land - Harambee hielt Seminare mit Forstwissenschaftlern ab, um den interessierten Frauen die Grundlagen der Forstwirtschaft nahe zu bringen. Bald wurde jedoch auf die Mitwirkung der Fachleute verzichtet und Methoden des Gemüse- und Getreideanbaus auf die Baumzucht übertragen. Die interessierten Frauen zeigten viel Initiative und Ideenreichtum. Die Bewegung, die inzwischen als Green Belt Movement bezeichnet wurde, wuchs schnell. Mittlerweile zeigten auch viele ländliche Gemeindeverwaltungen großes Interesse an den Baumpflanzungsaktionen. Es wurden örtliche Baumpflanzstrategien entwickelt und auf öffentlichem Grund grüne Gürtel von mehr als 1000 Bäumen angelegt. Zum Erfolg bei den Gemeindeverwaltungen trug bei, dass die Setzlinge weiterhin kostenlos ausgegeben wurden und die leeren Kassen der Gemeindeverwaltungen nicht belasteten. Erfolg und Ausweitung 1990 hatte das Green Belt Movement bereits mehr als 39.000 Mitglieder und mehr als sieben Millionen Bäume gepflanzt. Neun Jahre später zählte man 6000 Baumschulen in 23 Distrikten. Im Jahr 2002 hatte die Grüngürtel-Bewegung in Kenia mehr als eine Million Unterstützer. 1986 wurde Pan African Green Belt Movement gegründet. Mittlerweile ist die Grüngürtel-Bewegung in 13 afrikanischen Ländern aktiv, so unter anderem in Tansania, Uganda, Malawi, Lesotho, Äthiopien und Simbabwe, und hat mehr als 30 Millionen Bäume gepflanzt. Seit dem Jahr 2004 arbeitet die Grüngürtel-Bewegung auch mit den kenianischen Streitkräften zusammen, ebenso engagiert sie sich in Gefängnissen. Im Jahr 2006 übernahm Maathai gemeinsam mit Albert von Monaco die Schirmherrschaft über die One Billion Trees Campaign der UNEP. Die Kampagne gilt als großer Erfolg, bis Ende 2009 wurden über 7,4 Milliarden Bäume in 170 Ländern gepflanzt. Ziele Aufbau nachhaltiger Brennholzressourcen und Vermeidung von Mangelernährung Neben dem Umwelt- und Tierschutzgedanken stehen bei der Grüngürtel-Bewegung noch andere Ziele im Mittelpunkt. Das Pflanzen der Bäume sorgt für den nötigen Nachschub an Feuerholz, von dem die meisten ländlichen Bewohner Kenias abhängig sind. Der Zwang, Brennholz zu sparen, führt zu einer Verstärkung der Mangelernährung, da die betroffenen Menschen sehr oft auf das Herdfeuer verzichten und nicht kochen. Dadurch werden Hauptnahrungsmittel wie Maniok, Yams und Süßkartoffeln vom Speiseplan gestrichen, da diese roh nicht verzehrt werden können. Durch die fehlende Wiederaufforstung werden die Frauen in den Dörfern gezwungen, immer weitere, zeitraubende Wege zurückzulegen, um Brennholz für die Familie zu besorgen. Die ersatzlose Abholzung der Wälder übt großen Druck auf die Tierwelt aus, deren Lebensraum sich immer weiter verkleinert. Die Green Belt Movement setzt sich für die Anpflanzung verschiedener Baumsorten in unmittelbarer Umgebung der Wohnorte ein und fördert den Anbau von Obstbäumen, um eine energiesparende und gleichzeitig vitaminreiche Ernährung der Familien zu gewährleisten. Neben dem Feuerholz liefern Bäume auch düngendes Laub, Honig und Rohstoffe für den Hausbau, für Zäune und Gebrauchswaren. Weiterhin werden Kurse über ökologische und nachhaltige Landwirtschaft, Fruchtfolge und landwirtschaftliche Techniken gehalten und diese in Versuchsgärten demonstriert. Die Kleinbäuerinnen sollen sich so das nötige Wissen aneignen, um den Lebensmittelbedarf ihres Haushaltes selbst herzustellen und damit Ernährungssicherheit für ihre Familie zu erreichen. Verbesserung des Haushaltseinkommens und Förderung der Selbstbestimmung Um das Einkommen der Frauen zu verbessern, die in Baumschulen mitgearbeitet und landwirtschaftliche Fortbildungen für andere Frauen gegeben haben, kaufte GBM alle noch nicht ausgepflanzten Setzlinge, die älter als drei Monate waren, von den Frauengruppen auf. Damit verdienten sich die Frauen ein Zubrot und profitierten gleichzeitig von den wieder wachsenden Brennholzressourcen. Die Bewegung vergibt Führungsaufgaben an Mitglieder der Baumschulen und überträgt die Verantwortung für die Dokumentation, die Buchführung, die Organisation von Versammlungen und die Leitung der Baumschulen an Frauen vor Ort. Die so erlernten Fähigkeiten können die Frauen später in anderen Bereichen einsetzen und zum Beispiel Verwaltungs- oder Führungsaufgaben in ihrer Gemeinde übernehmen. Förderung des Umweltbewusstseins und Bekämpfung der Bodenerosion Um die nächste Generation Kenianer für die Themen des Green Belt Movements zu sensibilisieren, gründet die Bewegung Baumschulen an öffentlichen Schulen und unterrichtet die Schüler in Umweltschutzthemen. Die Schüler werden zur Beteiligung an den Baumpflanzungsaktionen motiviert. Ergänzend dazu werden Seminare und Konferenzen für alle Interessierten durchgeführt, in denen die Zusammenhänge zwischen Abholzung und Hunger, Mangelernährung, Armut, Bodenerosion, dem Rückgang des Grundwasserspiegels und dem damit verbundenen Mangel an Trinkwasser erklärt wird. Die Bekämpfung der Bodenerosion ist Thema weiterer Seminare, in denen das Green Belt Movement kostengünstige Maßnahmen erklärt, um die Abtragung von Böden durch Wind oder Wasser zu vermeiden. Die GBM leitet dabei zum Beispiel zur Auswahl der richtigen Baumsorten an und erklärt die Schaffung von Windschutzstreifen und Terrassen und die Errichtung von Drainagen. Politische Bildung Im Hauptsitz der Grüngürtel-Bewegung in Nairobi und auf den Dörfern werden Vorträge und Seminare zur politischen Bildung gehalten. Referenten sprechen über die Regierung Kenias, die Umweltpolitik und die fortschreitende Umweltzerstörung durch Misswirtschaft mit nationalen Ressourcen. Weitere Themen sind Kultur und Spiritualität, die Entwicklungskrise in Afrika und die daraus folgende Problematik der Überbevölkerung, der Arbeitslosigkeit und Armut. Die Grüngürtel-Bewegung organisiert und veranstaltet außerdem Seminare über Menschenrechte, mit dem Schwerpunkt auf Frauenrechte. Die Teilnehmerinnen sollen lernen, ihr Recht auf Selbstbestimmung und Selbstverwirklichung wahrzunehmen, die Familienplanung nicht fremdbestimmen zu lassen, Ausbeutung und Unterdrückung zu erkennen und sich dagegen zu wehren. Aktivitäten Pflanzungen Die Grüngürtel-Bewegung achtet bei der Auswahl der Bäume auf deren größtmöglichen Nutzen für die Bevölkerung. Zu den sehr häufig gepflanzten Bäumen zählen Leberwurstbäume, Olivenbäume, Cordia africana und Tamarindenbäume. Die Pflanzungen fanden bisher unter anderem in den Distrikten Kwale, Meru Central, Trans-Nzoia, Nakuru, Nyeri, Bungoma, Uasin Gishu sowie um und in Nairobi statt. 2006 ging GBM mit der Agence française de développement eine Partnerschaft ein, um 4.000 Hektar Wald in der Aberdare Range wieder aufzuforsten. Die französische Regierung bezahlte dafür 1,3 Millionen Euro. Schulungen Mitarbeiter der Grüngürtel-Bewegung führen auf Gemeindeebene Schulungen zu den Themen Lebensmittelproduktion, Ernährung und Wasserversorgung durch. Dabei wird besonders auf einheimische Feldfrüchte und deren Anbau, Kultivierung und Zubereitung eingegangen. Auch Kurse über Bienenzucht werden angeboten. Zu den von GBM geförderten Feldfrüchten gehören Maniok, Yams, Süßkartoffeln und Erdnüsse, Limabohnen, Sorghum, Sesam und Bananen. In den Seminaren zum Thema Wasserversorgung werden unter anderem Themen wie Dammbau, Mulchen, Drainagen, Feldwaldbau und der Anbau von Bodendeckern unterrichtet. Diese Techniken dienen dazu, die Oberflächenverdunstung zu reduzieren, so dass mehr Wasser in den Boden einsickern kann. GBM stellt außerdem Gartenwerkzeuge, Materialien für den Zaunbau, Wassertanks, Rohre und Dünger zur Verfügung. Damit wird der in der Gemeinde vorhandene Bestand an Hilfsmitteln ergänzt. Durch das gegenseitige Ausleihen von Hilfsmitteln und Werkzeugen profitieren davon nicht nur Gruppenmitglieder, sondern die gesamte Gemeinschaft. Aktivismus In den späten 1980er Jahren begannen die Mitglieder der GBM aktiv gegen die Verstöße gegen Umwelt- und Menschenrechte vorzugehen. 1989 gelang es Maathai und ihren Mitstreitern, die Errichtung eines 62-stöckigen Gebäudes im Uhuru-Park in Nairobi zu verhindern. 1992 unterstützten die Mitglieder der GBM die Mütter politischer Gefangener bei Demonstrationen für die Freilassung ihrer Kinder. Im Rahmen der Jubilee-2000-Kampagne für die Entschuldung der Entwicklungsländer gab die Grüngürtel-Bewegung Seminare zum Thema Entschuldung und rief den Klerus dazu auf, die Kampagne zu unterstützen. Im Kampf gegen die Korruption ging es der GBM immer besonders um öffentliche Grundstücke und Freiflächen, die von der Regierung illegalerweise an private Unternehmen verkauft wurden. Die Rettung des Kararu-Waldes, des Kafiru-ini-Waldes und des Mount Kenya konnte die Bewegung als großen Erfolg verbuchen. Maathai setzt sich im Rahmen der Bewegung für nachhaltiges Wirtschaften, für Demokratie und Menschenrechte, die Rechte der Frauen im Besonderen, für Ausbildung, Ernährung und Familienplanung ein. Organisation und Finanzierung Die Grüngürtel-Bewegung hat ihren Hauptsitz in Nairobi und bestand 1999 aus den vier Abteilungen Projektmanagement, Administration, Finanzen und Koordination. Im Projektmanagement wurden neue Baumpflanzprojekte von einem Projektbearbeiter betreut, der gemeinsam mit regionalen Aufsehern und der zuständigen Baumschulengruppe die Baumpflanzungen organisierte und durchführte. Die Baumschulengruppen beschäftigten sogenannte Promoter, die für die Ziele der GBM warben. Bei Interesse verwiesen die Promoter an den lokalen Berater, der bei der Gründung einer neuen Baumschule behilflich war. Für die täglichen Arbeiten in einer Baumschule wurden sogenannte Baumschulenbetreuer engagiert. Die Administration umfasste Board, Exekutivkomitee und Sekretariat. Die Angestellten waren für die Verwaltung des Hauptbüros und der Projekte verantwortlich. Außerdem kümmerte sich die Administration um den Kontakt zu Gemeinden und Spendern. Die Finanzabteilung war für die Geld- und Sachverwaltung zuständig und erstellte die jährlichen Prüfberichte. Die Angestellten in der Koordinationsabteilung kümmerten sich unter anderem um die Pflege der internationalen Kontakte, um Personalverwaltung und die Ausarbeitung neuer Projekte. In der Hochphase der Bewegung beschäftigte die GBM circa 2600 Mitarbeiter, zumeist Frauen in Teilzeit. Im Jahr 2004 zählte man 40 hauptamtliche Angestellte und 100.000 Mitstreiter in ganz Kenia. Green Belt Movement unterhält je ein Büro in Washington D. C. und London. Die Green Belt Movement finanzierte sich hauptsächlich über Spenden, zum Beispiel durch Zuwendungen von Hilfsorganisationen in Skandinavien, den Niederlanden und den USA, außerdem durch Gelder der Vereinten Nationen. Um unabhängiger von Spenden zu werden, wurde der Ökotourismus-Anbieter Green Belt Safaris gegründet, um der Bewegung ein eigenes Einkommen sichern. Green Belt Safaris bietet Studienreisen, Projektbesuche, Tagesseminare, Kulturreisen und die Möglichkeit zur Mitarbeit an einem der Baumpflanzprojekte an. Auszeichnungen Wangari Maathai erhielt für ihre Arbeit mit GBM bereits 1984 den auch als Alternativer Nobelpreis bezeichneten Right Livelihood Award, 1987 den Global 500 Award sowie 2004 den Friedensnobelpreis. 2006 wurde Maathai in die französische Ehrenlegion aufgenommen, 2009 erhielt sie den Orden der Aufgehenden Sonne. Rezeption Neben den Dokumentarfilmen The Naked Earth von 1985, Women at Work von 1986 und The Green Belt Movement - Kenya aus dem Jahr 1999 gibt es die 2008 gedrehte französische Dokumentation Taking Root von erschien im Jahr 2010 Mama Miti: Wangari Maathai and the Trees of Kenya. Literatur * Wangari Maathai: Die Grüngürtel-Bewegung: The Green Belt Movement; Ennsthaler, 2008; ISBN 3850687007 Weblinks * Green Belt Movement (engl.) * [http://www.spiegel.de/politik/ausland/0,1518,332200,00.html Ermutigung für Menschen überall in Afrika], Artikel vom 10. Dezember 2004 auf Spiegel Online (dt.) Einzelnachweise Wangari Maathai: Die Grüngürtel-Bewegung; Ennsthaler Verlag Steyr, 2008; ISBN 978-3-85068-700-3, S. 23. manofthetrees.org, abgerufen am 10. März 2010. Eintrag zum Environment Liaison Centre International auf unep.org, abgerufen am 10. März 2010. Wangari Maathai: Die Grüngürtel-Bewegung; Ennsthaler Verlag Steyr, 2008; ISBN 978-3-85068-700-3, S. 29. Wangari Maathai: Die Grüngürtel-Bewegung; Ennsthaler Verlag Steyr, 2008; ISBN 978-3-85068-700-3, S. 33. Wangari Maathai: Die Grüngürtel-Bewegung; Ennsthaler Verlag Steyr, 2008; ISBN 978-3-85068-700-3, S. 43. Wangari Maathai: Die Grüngürtel-Bewegung; Ennsthaler Verlag Steyr, 2008; ISBN 978-3-85068-700-3, S. 45. [http://www.buffalo.edu/greener_ub/wangari.html The power of environmentalism] auf der Homepage der University at Buffalo, The State University of New York, abgerufen am 11. März 2010. Wangari Maathai: Die Grüngürtel-Bewegung; Ennsthaler Verlag Steyr, 2008; ISBN 978-3-85068-700-3, S. 46–48. [http://www.spiegel.de/spiegel/print/d-13497261.html Insekt im Hirn], Artikel im Magazin Der Spiegel 6/1990 vom 5. Februar 1990, abgerufen am 11. März 2010. Wangari Maathai: Die Grüngürtel-Bewegung; Ennsthaler Verlag Steyr, 2008; ISBN 978-3-85068-700-3, S. 37. Wangari Maathai: Die Grüngürtel-Bewegung; Ennsthaler Verlag Steyr, 2008; ISBN 978-3-85068-700-3, S. 56. [http://www.eco-world.de//scripts/basics/eco-world/service/main/basics.prg?a_no=209 Menschen und Visionen: Wangari Maathai], Artikel auf eco-world.de, abgerufen am 11. März 2010. [http://greenbeltmovement.org/w.php?id=105 Planting with institutions], greenbeltmovement.org, abgerufen am 11. März 2010. [http://www.unep.org/billiontreecampaign/ Billion Tree Campaign] auf der Homepage der UNEP, abgerufen am 11. März 2010. Dagmar Vinz: [http://web.fu-berlin.de/gpo/pdf/dagmar_vinz/vinz.pdf Nachhaltigkeit und Gender - Umweltpolitik aus der Perspektive der Geschlechterforschung] (pdf), abgerufen am 11. März 2010. Biografie Maathais auf nobelprize.org, abgerufen am 11. März 2010. Begründung des Nobelpreiskomitees auf handelsblatt.com, abgerufen am 11. März 2010. [http://greenbeltmovement.org/a.php?id=150 Wangari Maathai Receives France's Highest Honor], greenbeltmovement.org, abgerufen am 11. März 2010. Wangari Maathai: Die Grüngürtel-Bewegung; Ennsthaler Verlag Steyr, 2008; ISBN 978-3-85068-700-3, S. 66–67. Wangari Maathai: Die Grüngürtel-Bewegung; Ennsthaler Verlag Steyr, 2008; ISBN 978-3-85068-700-3, S. 144. Wangari Maathai: Die Grüngürtel-Bewegung; Ennsthaler Verlag Steyr, 2008; ISBN 978-3-85068-700-3, S. 57. Wangari Maathai: Die Grüngürtel-Bewegung; Ennsthaler Verlag Steyr, 2008; ISBN 978-3-85068-700-3, S. 58. Wangari Maathai: Die Grüngürtel-Bewegung; Ennsthaler Verlag Steyr, 2008; ISBN 978-3-85068-700-3, S. 60. Wangari Maathai: Die Grüngürtel-Bewegung; Ennsthaler Verlag Steyr, 2008; ISBN 978-3-85068-700-3, S. 62–65. Wangari Maathai: Die Grüngürtel-Bewegung; Ennsthaler Verlag Steyr, 2008; ISBN 978-3-85068-700-3, S. 68−70. Wangari Maathai: Die Grüngürtel-Bewegung; Ennsthaler Verlag Steyr, 2008; ISBN 978-3-85068-700-3, S. 71. Wangari Maathai: Die Grüngürtel-Bewegung; Ennsthaler Verlag Steyr, 2008; ISBN 978-3-85068-700-3, S. 72. Green Belt Safaris auf greenbeltmovement.org, abgerufen am 11. März 2010. Wangari Maathai: Die Grüngürtel-Bewegung; Ennsthaler Verlag Steyr, 2008; ISBN 978-3-85068-700-3, S. 78–79. [http://www.spiegel.de/politik/ausland/0,1518,322131,00.html Bäume als Botschafter], Interview der Zeitschrift Zenith vom Juli 2004 mit Wangari Maathai, aufgerufen auf spiegel.de am 11. März 2010. greenbeltmovement.org, abgerufen am 16. März 2010. Wangari Maathai: Die Grüngürtel-Bewegung; Ennsthaler Verlag Steyr, 2008; ISBN 978-3-85068-700-3, S. 88. Wangari Maathai: Die Grüngürtel-Bewegung; Ennsthaler Verlag Steyr, 2008; ISBN 978-3-85068-700-3, S. 95. Jahresbericht Green Belt Movement 2003 (pdf), abgerufen am 11. März 2010. takingrootfilm.com, abgerufen am 11. März 2010. Jeannette Winter: Wangari's Trees of Peace: A True Story from Africa; Harcourt Brace & Co, 2008; ISBN 0152065458. Donna Jo Napoli: Mama Miti: Wangari Maathai and the Trees of Kenya; Simon & Schuster/Paula Wiseman Books; ISBN 1416935053. Kategorie:Entwicklungshilfeorganisation